


So Far Gone

by landahoymateys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landahoymateys/pseuds/landahoymateys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1st Class Meme.<br/>Prompt was;<br/>Hank decides he needs to get laid, well his friends decide he does. So, they take him out. Alex spends the entire night being the worst wing man ever. Ulterior motive much? The rest of the gang call him on it. Or Hank gets fed up from being cockblocked. Or thanks Alex for being such a good friend, 'cause Hank wasn't really looking forward in having sex with a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my x-men fics go to my lj: http://landahoymateys.livejournal.com/

Hank really wasn't sure how he got there.  
It was all a little fuzzy, and drunk, and oh god, there was Raven!  
Why did he always, ALWAYS, let Raven talk him into these32 silly things?  
So here he was. Or there he was.  
He wasn't really sure at this point?  
All he remembered was Raven and Angel,  
Angel and Raven, and lots of clothes and makeup and what not-  
"You need to get laid Hank."   
"Oh so so laid."   
The girls smirked at the unsuspected nerd.  
And after the clothes, and the makeup,  
they shuffled him off- and off he went.  
There were drinks, and music,  
and oh god there were drinks.  
Bars really weren't Hank's thing.

But here he was, and all the other kids,  
the X-men as they so lovingly called themselves,  
were each trying to set Hank up.  
Hank, the nerd, was going to get laid.  
His head spun and spun,  
how many drinks was that?  
He really didn't know what was going on.  
There were way too many drinks.

First Darwin tried- oh did he try!  
God he was one smooth ass motherfucker,  
but oh god was Hank lame.  
Even Darwin couldn't help.  
So he just gave Hank another beer,   
and pushed him to the girls.

The two girls were giggly and oh so gone.  
Hank wasn't quite sure what was going on.  
But he was pretty sure the two-  
Angel and Raven, Raven and Angel,  
were making out in front of him.  
How was this supposed to help him get laid?  
Although it was pretty hot…

Next was Sean's turn,  
but Sean was too far gone,   
Sean was always too far gone,  
and Hank was pretty sure it wasn't the alcohol.  
So Alex pulled Hank aside.

Oh Alex, Alex, the pretty boy with the oh so blond hair,  
and the oh so blue eyes.  
Hank stumbled alongside Alex.  
Hank was too far gone.   
But Alex was never a help, never ever,  
Every damn girl, that ever gave Hank a damn look-  
Alex would swoop in and talk about big feet,  
or snog her right there,  
or tell them Hank whimpered in his sleep.  
Alex was the very worst wingman of all.  
And that was saying something,  
because Raven and Angel just made out. 

Anger boiled in Hank,  
everytime he tried,  
every damn time,  
Alex would ruin it.   
He was a god damn cockblocker,  
and Hank let him know it.  
Alex looked hurt,  
Hank had snapped.  
Hank was drunk.  
He buried his face into Alex's chest.  
Hank was so far gone.


End file.
